G☆PC25
is the 25th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 3rd part of "Okinawa Arc". In this episode, everyone go to Okinawa as a stay. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Our heroes arrive in Okinawa to enjoy their summer vacation, to which new allies arrive to join them. But this night in a party, Maria intercepts with an Ayakashi to cause as much damage as the girls aren't ready for absolute rest! Full synopsis: At the Okinawa airport, everyone gathered to drop off their belongings, and will enjoy having fun at Okinawa Beach, they met Koshirou Chikuma and Akeginu who are the members of the Iga clan. New people appeared then, the Shinso Vampire has been called Tsukune Aono, accompanied by the girls and thus a werewolf man named Ginei Morioka. During the festival banquet, Juliet and her friends just received a sudden visit: they are the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, Rikka, Alice and Makoto. Aguri is able to felt the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku in them. However, Maria appears with an overpowering Ayakashi and attempts to attack them, the girls are forced to transformed and come to fight. Unfortunately, it is much more powerful than before, while Mana and the DokiDoki! Cures cannot see the Ayakashi from the lack of the ability to see the supernatural beings. Despite Juliet becoming Taiyou Amaterasu, she had lost control of her dangerous power because of the painful memories implanting into her mind, whose the Burning Sunrise explodes that incinerates the village of Okinawa islands and endangers many innocent humans. As the night fell, she losing her transformation and her Hanyou traits with, Juliet was suddenly captured by the Ayakashi with the tentacles. Before the Ayakashi can kill her, they are rescued by another Onmyouji-Precure named Cure Izanami, known as the Death Goddess, she defeated the Ayakashi easily and released Juliet. Major Events * Along with the mascots from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure, Rikka Hishikawa, Alice Yotsuba and Makoto Kenzaki are appeared as the new allies where they joined the group officially. * Cure Izanami appears in the first time at the end of the episode. * Cure Izanami used "Death Beam" in the first time. * The characters from "Rosario + Vampire" are appeared in the first time. * Tsukune Aono appears in the first time as a new ally. * The two characters from "Basilisk", Akeginu and Koshirou Chikuma are appeared in the first time as the hotel staff in Okinawa. * Hermione has another ability called the "Phoenix Feather" that she used it in order to makes the whole fire put out and the Okinawa turned back as before. Trivia * Into one of the Shounen cliches, a secondary character such as Tsukune becomes very popular. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, Juliet is popular with boys and older men than she encounters. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the main female protagonists have beautiful shapes such as a beautiful body. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the Fanservice is present also as when the heroines are naked: bath scene, the wind that raises their skirts to reveal their panties, a battle so difficult that their clothes have fallen into tatters. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, there are episodes at the beach, the characters meet for a day at the beach or at the pool, where they have a maximum of fanservice with the characters in swimsuit. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, a character bleed from the nose at the sight of something super sexy or a really sexy character. * Into one of the Shounen cliches, the pervert characters who likes women is the case for Chrno, Edward Hamilton or even Rousai Azuki. * Chrno was afraid from crabs. * It was mentioned that Rosette loves the muffins. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Akkorokamui is a gigantic octopus-like monster from Ainu folklore, which supposedly lurks in Funka Bay in Hokkaido. It enjoys the sea and offerings are fishes, crabs, mollusks. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Cure Izanami * Mana Aida / Cure Heart * Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond * Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta * Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword * Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran * Gyuki / Ewan Remington * Sharuru * Raquel * Lance * Dabyi * Ai Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad * Tsukune Aono * Regina Villains * Maria * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Antonio * Conrad * Curio * Francisco * Cordelia * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Emilia * Regan * William De Farnese * Lancelot * Joshua Christopher * Edward Hamilton * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Leo Jinno * Kyohei Tachibana * Amy * Seth Nightroad * Mary Spencer * Catherina Sforza * Tres Iques * Mirka Fortuna * Yukari Sendo * Mizore Shirayuki * Ruby Tojo * Ginei Morioka * Kokoa Shuzen * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hyouma Muroga * Gyoubu Kasumi * Jousuke Udono * Jubei Jimushi * Shougen Kazamachi * Danjou Kouga * Tenzen Yakushiji * Akeginu * Koshirou Chikuma * Jingorou Amayo * Hotarubi * Nenki Mino * Rousai Azuki * Yashamaru * Ogen Iga * Ira * Mammo * Bel Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:New Allies Saga